Feliz Cumpleaños
by Marie Emma Cullen
Summary: Los cumpleaños son hermosos, es un año más de vida, de estar con la familia, los amigos… Pero es más especial cuando lo celebras con los verdaderos seres quienes te aman. DEDICADO A HEATHER DOLL. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, CARIÑO!


******- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Los cumpleaños son hermosos, es un año más de vida, de estar con la familia, los amigos… Pero es más especial cuando lo celebras con los verdaderos seres quienes te aman.

**RAITING:** K.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo los utilizó para jugar un rato, amm, el cambio de cumple de Bella, esa es jugarreta mía :D **Dedicado a mi hermosa Sara, Heather Doll. Feliz cumpleaños, cariño!**

**Recomendacion Musical:** Feliz Cumpleaños- Panda.

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños.**

Cumplir 18 años era… Diferente. ¿No?

Te volvías mayor de edad. Tus padres te podrían ver como un adulto en proceso, y podrías hacer lo que quisieras.

¡Pues no, gente! Cumplir 18 era tan normal como cumplir 17 o 19, un año más en tu vida. No fiesta, no regalos como antes porque "ya eres grande", y nada de hacer lo que quisieras. No mientras tus padres vivieran en tu casa. O tú en la suya.

A pesar de todo eso, la gente amaba cumplir años. Eran los reyes o reinas del día, les hacían lo que querían y se sentían dueños del mundo por ese día. Era _su_ día. Pero, de nuevo… El destino a veces era una perra sin corazón y te daban tu día especial después del perfecto día de San Valentín.

Es decir, regalos cuchos*, te ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo porque estaban demasiado crudos para hacerte caso, no tenían dinero, después de gastarse todo para ayudar al comunismo de ese estúpido día. En pocas palabras, el día especial, había sido el día anterior a tu cumpleaños, no en tú cumpleaños.

Bella había vivido eso 18 años. Al principio sus padres le hacían grandes fiestas, pero entonces vino su hermosa- nótese el sarcasmo, por favor- hermana menor, Rose, y todo se arruinó. La pequeña bebé Rose acaparó todo en la pequeña vida de Bella, y desde entonces, a los 4 años de edad, tuvo que pelear para que le hicieran caso en su cumpleaños.

Pero en sí, había sido bueno para Bella. Ella odiaba el San Valentín, porque era un día inexistente para ella, pero amaba su cumpleaños, a pesar de no tener los mejores…

Ella había sabido luchar desde pequeña, de ser fuerte y no dejarse de nadie. Era la mejor en su clase, siempre de buenas calificaciones, la compañera buena onda, o _la compa_, como le decían sus amigos.

Bella había encontrado la manera de disfrutar de su cumpleaños sin necesidad de recordar a todos. Su mejor amiga Alice siempre le hacía alguna sorpresa, pero desde hace un año, Alice se había mudado a Seattle y les hacía más difíciles a las chicas comunicarse. Alice en Seattle, Bella en Chicago.

Desastre total para las mejores amigas, casi hermanas.

Bella nunca había tenido un amor que le diera todo lo que ella esperaba, pero como a veces era, se tragó sus palabras cuando conoció a Edward. Ellos eran compañeros de Instituto, y pronto empezaron a salir, primero como amigos y después como novios.

Llevaban un año de novios y no podía ser mejor. Sería el primer cumpleaños de Bella que la pasaría con Edward. Y su primer san Valentín.

.

.

.

Alice estaba acostada en su cama, viendo al techo sin saber qué hacer. Mañana sería 14 de Febrero, pero le importaba más el 15 de Febrero. Sería el segundo año que no estaría con su mejor amiga en su día especial.

Bella y Alice habían sido amigas desde chiquitas. Eran inseparables, habían sido confidentes, hermanas, amigas… Eran todo.

Alice llevaba dos años de novia con Jasper. Y Bella uno con Edward. A pesar de la distancia, los cuatro jóvenes eran buenos amigos, Jasper y Edward eran muy buenos amigos y Edward adoraba a Alice, así como Jasper a Bella.

Edward sabía que la relación que tenía Alice con Bella era muy especial. Era algo más. Él también sabía que sería el primer cumpleaños con su novia. Quería hacerle algo especial, pero sobre todo, sería el primero en que ayudaría para que Alice estuviera con ella.

.

.

.

Jasper y Edward lo habían planeado durante dos semanas, Alice también sería sorprendida en el día especial de Bella.

—Entonces la llevas al aeropuerto —le decía Edward en voz baja a su amigo, manteniendo el celular muy cerca de él.

— ¿La dopo? —preguntó emocionado Jasper. Sería la primera vez que sorprendería de esa forma a su novia. Se sentía tipo agente especial.

—No, Jasper. Bueno… No. Mejor dile que la llevas… A no sé dónde, eso ya es tu problema.

—Gracias, amigo.

—De nada —sonrió Edward, a pesar de la acidez en la voz de Jasper—. Ahora, ya le dije a su familia lo de la idea. Su mamá me miró feo, pero aceptó. Creo que será un éxito.

—Lo sé, amigo. Lo haces tú. Y es para Bella, a quien amas. Alice será la cereza del pastel.

Edward hizo un baile ridículo de 30 segundos, moviendo su cuerpo en círculos. Estaba emocionado. Sería San Valentín y Cumpleaños en uno. Sería perfecto.

Aunque aún faltaba hacer algunos arreglos en la fiesta…

.

.

.

Rosalie, Emmett, Ángela, Tanya, sus padres y los de Bella lo miraban de forma acusadora mientras Edward explicaba el plan. Rose era una rubia hermosa, que tenía embobado a Emmett, su tonto hermano. Ángela era amiga de Bella, después de Alice, su mejor amiga también. Tanya era su cuñada, hermana menor de Edward.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso, hermano? —preguntó Tanya, un poco nerviosa.

—Sí, será perfecto —exclamó Edward, alzando sus brazos.

—Pero…—empezó Charlie—, ¿ignorar a mi pequeña en su día especial? Es un poco cruel.

—Papá, hicieron eso hasta que cumplió los trece y le llegó el periodo —refutó Rosalie. Edward se sonrojo fuertemente y miró a otro lado. Sus padres también se pusieron rojos, pero de vergüenza.

— ¡Rosalie!

—Ay, vamos. Es verdad.

Ángela, Tanya y Emmett estaban riéndose a carcajadas. Esme y Carlisle intentaban no reírse. Renné se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada, pero Charlie gruñó y le indicó a Edward que continuará. Él, aún rojo, siguió contando su plan, intentando no ver a los ojos al señor Swan.

Las amigas de Bella serían informadas por Tanya y Ángela, Rosalie se encargaría de la familia.

Edward dejó lo mejor para el final. Cuando supieron que Alice vendría, todos se pusieron locos.

— ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —exclamó Renné aliviada—. Mi hija estará feliz de ver a su mejor amiga. Sin ofender.

Ángela chasqueó la lengua, sonriendo.

—Amo a Bella, pero lo que tiene con Alice es…

—De tipo hermanas—terminó Rosalie, también sonriendo—. Amo a mi hermana, pero sé que Alice y ella son como hermanas, y eso está bien. Alice es genial.

—Por eso le pedí a Jasper que la trajera. Bella necesita ver a su mejor amiga —declaró Edward, pagado de sí mismo.

—Bueno, y a todo eso…—comentó Esme, alzando la voz—, ¿cómo se llamará la misión?

Su madre veía muchas películas de acción. Pero ellos también, así que estaba bien.

— ¿Qué tal...? —empezó Emmett, con la cara iluminada—. Misión Feliz Cumpleaños.

Todos miraron a Emmett fijamente, pero terminaron asintiendo con la cabeza, de acuerdo con el nombre de la misión.

—Ya saben —añadió Edward por última vez—, ignorar a Bella el 15, y hasta la noche, cada quien hacer su parte de la misión y todo saldrá a la perfección. Misión Feliz Cumpleaños será un éxito.

.

.

.

El 14 pasó de forma rápida, con Edward regalándole hermosas cosas a su novia. Ella estaba emocionada de tener a su Valentín.

Ese día fue mejor que ninguno, y ella esperaba con ansias el 15. Si el San Valentín había sido perfecto, ya se imaginaba su cumpleaños.

Rosalie, Ángela y Tanya se encargaron de pasar la voz para la fiesta de Bella, pero sin hacerle caso durante el día. Hasta la noche que llegaran a la casa-mansión Cullen, empezaría la fiesta y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Jasper estaba manipulando bien a Alice para ir juntos a Illinois, a pesar de que ella odiaba ese lugar, pero por su amorcito aceptaba cualquier cosa. Se dejó envolver, un poco deprimida de pasar otro año sin su hermana.

Jasper estaba emocionado de ser parte de esto, alegraba a Alice con… Momentos íntimos especiales. Y era mejor eso, a que Alice se encerrará y llorará como niña pequeña. Extrañaba a su hermana, a su amiga…

.

.

.

El 15, Bella despertó muy feliz de la vida. Se quedó unos momentos en cama, esperando a que su familia llegará para que le despertaran, pero no llegaban. Frunció ceño y se cruzó de brazos, esperando tercamente.

A la media hora se harto y se levantó, enfurruñada. Se bañó y se puso un vestido de tiras anchas amarillo, con un cinturón delgado rosa. Se dejó el cabello rizado detrás de las orejas y bajó descalza a la cocina. Su familia estaba desayunando, como un día cualquiera. No había pancackes, no había gritos de júbilo o felicitaciones.

—Hola, cariño, ven a desayunar —le dijo su padre, sonriendo tensamente. Ella se encogió en sí misma y se sentó. Comió en silencio, esperando el momento en que la felicitaran. Pero nunca llegó.

—Familia —habló al terminar su jugo de naranja, y su madre se paraba para lavar trastes—, ¿no sabes qué día es hoy?

—Claro —bufó Rosalie, rodando los ojos, Bella sonrió, levemente esperanzada—. 15 de Febrero, día mundial contra el Cáncer infantil.

Sus hombros volvieron a bajar y bajó la cabeza. Sus padres sufrían por verla de esa manera, pero Rosalie les decía con la mirada que se controlaran.

Con un gran esfuerzo lo hicieron.

.

.

.

Edward estaba terminando los últimos detalles de su fiesta, estaba ansiosa de que llegará la noche. Su hermosa novia estaba en exiliada en su casa, le había dicho que la vería en la noche para llevarla a cenar con sus padres, simuló olvidar su cumpleaños y Bella también se sintió mal por eso.

Su madre le había comprado un hermoso vestido azul corto, sin mangas y escote en forma de corazón con pedrería alrededor. Según para la cena de los Cullen, pero sería para su fiesta.

Todo el día Bella estuvo esperando a que alguien le llamará para felicitarla, pero nada. Nadie le habló, nadie le hizo caso. Y se volvió a sentir como cuando tenía 5 y Rose era la sorpresa de la familia. Se encerró en su cuarto y se quedó acostada en su cama todo el día.

No lloraría. Era su día especial, a pesar de que nadie pareciera recordarlo.

Un toque en su puerta le llamó la atención.

—Adelante —murmuró. Rosalie entró, viéndola con una ceja enarcada.

—Mamá dice que te empieces a arreglar. Ya mero nos vamos.

—Rose —Bella se recargo en sus codos, viendo a su hermana nuevamente esperanzada—, ¿de verdad no te acuerdas qué día es hoy?

Rosalie volvió a rodar los ojos ahogando unas risitas.

—Es 15 de Febrero, caray. Ya supera la fecha y vete a cambiar.

Después se fue dando un portazo, riéndose internamente. Bella suspiró y se empezó a preparar.

_Ya que, debo hacerlo_, pensó tristemente.

.

.

.

Su familia estaba nerviosa, pero ella no se daba cuenta. Estaba demasiado triste.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la casa Cullen estaba diferente, no levantó la vista cuando llegaron y bajaron todos. Estaba ida. Triste e ida. Bella suspiró fuertemente y abrió la puerta, sin notar que sus padres se habían puesto atrás para prepararse por el grito.

Lo primero que Bella notó fue que la puerta no tenía seguro, después, oscuridad, después, una luz encendiéndose y mucha gente saltándole.

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos.

Bella estaba en shock, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, Edward estaba con algo entre sus manos. Se acercó lentamente a ella, aún con la boca abierta su novia.

—Sorpresa, cariño. Feliz cumpleaños —le susurró antes de darle un beso en los labios, Bella lo recibió en shock aún. Su familia la abrazó y todos lo hicieron por turnos, ella ya estaba llorando de lo emocionada que estaba.

— ¿Lo hiciste tú? —le preguntó a Edward una vez la dejaron de felicitar. Edward sonrió orgulloso y asintió—. Cariño, gracias… Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, mi princesa —Edward la beso con fuerza esta vez, entregándole una pulsera en su mano, Bella se separó de él y vio la pulsera. Una sencilla, pero hermosa pulsera de plata con un dije de corazón, al parecer, de cristal.

—Es precioso—susurró, viendo su regalo con admiración.

—Es parte de tu primer regalo.

— ¿Primer regalo?

Edward no dijo más.

La fiesta era un éxito, todos estaba felices, bailando y hablando, comiendo. Bella estaba feliz de estar con la gente que la amaba de esa manera, con sus seres queridos. Sólo se faltaba _un _ser querido.

Bella estaba bailando con Edward, cuando la segunda parte de su regalo llegó.

— ¡Ya llegué, perras! —la pequeña, dulce, preciosa, Alice entró azotando la puerta, alzando las manos cual diva y sonrió a su amiga.

Bella vio a Edward aún más en shock, y él se rió, besándole la frente. Alice y Bella soltaron el grito y corrieron a abrazarse. Durante un largo rato, sólo se podía ver a las dos jóvenes abrazarse de esa manera y llorar juntas.

_Qué hermoso_, pensó Edward y Jasper.

— ¡Estás aquí! —exclamó Bella, alejándose de Alice. Ella asintió, quitándose las lágrimas. La chica se rió.

—Estoy aquí.

—Pero, ¿por qué…?

—Porque ya no aguantaba pasar otro cumpleaños sin mi hermana, así que mi novio me manipuló y en lugar de ir a Illinois, ¡estamos aquí, contigo!

Las dos se volvieron a abrazar. Eso era amistad, amor. Bella tenía a su novio, el hombre que amaba, tenía a su familia, a sus amigos verdaderos y tenía a su mejor amiga, a pesar de la distancia, ellas seguían muy unidas. Y eso era lo mejor del mundo.

Alice y Bella eran hermana de sangres gemelas. Edward era el hombre de la visa de Bella, pero Alice tenía lugar especial.

Rodeada de sus amigos y bailando hasta casi al muerte, Bella y Edward estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosilla…

Misión Feliz Cumpleaños, misión cumplida hermosamente perfecta.

* * *

**Buhhh, algo cortitito! :( Lo siento, esque no sabía qué hacerte, cariño…**

**Bueno, mi pequeño y raro regalo :3 Ojala te gustee! :D Te amito mucho, cariño. Quiero seguir siendo tu hermana, porque eso te creo. Mi hermana. Espero poder seguir siendo amigos hasta el fin de los tiempos, jejeje.**

**El conocerte fue lo mejor de este año. Es el primer año que pasamos juntas, Jajaja, al menos en tu cumple. Feliz día, cariño Espero todo se solucione pronto. Sabes que te amito & qe estoy ahí para ti. Eres una de esas personas sinceras que son difíciles de conseguir. Yo pienso guardarte para mí (?) solamente, Jajaja.**

**Te amo, Sara. Feliz cumpleaños! Qe pases mejores años & no t emborraches tanto :3**

**Con amor grandote,**

**Marie.**

* * *

******-Travesura realizada-**


End file.
